Parte De
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: ¿Por qué huyes de la luz? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que… al igual que nosotros, también formas parte de ella? Sunako X Kyohei
1. Parte de

Parte De…

"¿Por qué huyes de la luz? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que… al igual que nosotros, también formas parte de ella? Sunako X Kyohei"

-_matarlo…matarlo muy lenta y cruelmente…_- era el maligno pensamiento que cruzaba por su negra cabeza mientras su largo cabello lacio bailaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

-Relájate, Nakahara Sunako… - el rubio susurro apenas audiblemente al oído de la pelinegro, sin saber los negros pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de la chica – casi puedo oír tus dientes rechinar…

La chica ante tal afirmación, no pudo evitar tensar mas la mandíbula… al recordar la ridícula situación que la tenia así… entre los brazos de aquella criatura tan brillante, bailando… dejándose llevar… lejos de la oscuridad, cerca de la luz…

Flash Back

-¡¡Kyohei-sama!! ¡¡Ven conmigo!! ¡¡NO, conmigo!! ¡¡Kyouhei-sama!! – Yuki apenas si pudo cerrar la puerta antes de que todas las fans locas de su amigo lograran entrar a la mansión.

-Ya se termino mi arsenal de granadas – gruño malhumorado el rubio, ante la mirada asustada del chico con la cara tan linda que parecía niña

-¡Kyohei! ¡Eso es muy grosero! – lo reprendió el rubio, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del otro.

-No se detendrán hasta que aceptes ir con alguna de ellas… - respondió tranquilamente Takenaga mientras daba vuelta a la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¡Ustedes lo dicen sencillo! ¡Tienen con quien ir a ese estúpido baile! ¡Y no tienen a todas esas tipas locas sobre ustedes!

-El corazón de una mujer es fuerte, jamás se detendrá hasta verse en los brazos del hombre que ama… - respondió el pelirrojo mientras unos destellos bailaban a su alrededor –y en este caso… todas esas mujeres te aman a ti – mientras señalaba burlonamente la ventana, donde se podía ver todo el tumulto ocasionado por las chicas desesperadas.

-Ranmaru tiene razón – dijo angustiado Yuki – no estarán contentas hasta que les digas que iras con alguien…

-¡Ah! Ese estúpido baile ¿Por qué se le ocurrió al director así tan de repente? – se llevo ambas manos a la nuca y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón, dispuesto a ignorar el ruido de afuera. Pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos por una piedra que rompió el cristal de la ventana, cayendo cerca de donde él estaba

-¡¡Kyohei-sama!! – gritaban las mujeres, al borde de la locura.

Susurro una maldición y se levanto, dispuesto a enfrentarlas

-¡Ve Kyohei! – lo alentaron los tres apuestos jóvenes que se quedaron en la sala, deseando que su amigo regresara intacto.

Ya tenia la perilla en la mano, dispuesto a salir, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo echarlas…

-¿Ya vas a callar a todas esas mujeres?

La voz de la chica lo sorprendió, pero no se giro para verla, pues su mente había comenzado a trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa…

-Nakahara Sunako…

-¿eh? – la pobre chica apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la mirada, antes de verse envuelta en los brazos de la criatura mas brillante de la casa -¡¡Kyaaaa!!

-¡¡Kyohei…!! – las chicas callaron de repente al ver salir de la casa al hombre objeto de todos sus deseos, cargando a la chica de sus peores pesadillas

-¡¡No iré al baile con ninguna de ustedes por que iré con Nakahara Sunako!!

Todas las mujeres del lugar tomaron una palidez mortal, incluyendo a la pelinegra, pero ella por la perdida exagerada de sangre que estaba teniendo.

Kyohei sonrió satisfecho y, aun con la chica entre sus brazos regreso al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Deposito cuidadosamente a la chica en el piso mientras sonreía

-Gracias, Nakahara Sunako

-Brillante… brillante… - la chica cayo de lado en su estado chibi, comenzando a crear un laguito con la sangre que salía de su nariz

-Kyohei… - el aludido volteo para encontrarse con sus otros tres compañeros de vivienda, con una cara de… ¿preocupación?

-¿Dijiste que Sunako-chan iría contigo al baile? – pregunto el rubio, mientras se acercaba a la joven para auxiliarla

-Si, jeje – Kyohei sonrió satisfecho de su habilidad para engañar a aquellas mujeres – se lo han creído jeje

-Ahh ¿Qué remedio? – el pelirrojo se acerco al chico de mirada roja, que no comprendía sus palabras – Tendrás que ir, realmente, con Sunako-chan al baile…

-¿Qué? – Kyohei dio un paso atrás, sin comprender muy bien a que se refería su amigo

-Le dijiste a toda la escuela que irías con Sunako-chan, si no te presentas, pensaran que las engañaste y vendrán a la casa a sacarte…

El rubio se quedo helado ante la idea de ser sacado arrastrado de la casa, para llevarlo a un horrible baile… la imagen era incluso mas aterradora que pensar en ir con Nakahara Sunako al baile…

-… Bien… - Se giro un poco hacia la chica, que miraba al piso para recuperar un poco al aliento - ¿Escuchaste Nakahara Sunako? Iremos juntos al baile…

-¡Noooooooo!

End Flash Back

La criatura brillante la hizo dar una vuelta tomándola solamente de la mano, y ella, por puro instinto, estiro la mano que había quedado libre… era como si fueran los perfectos compañeros en el baile.

Pero esos pensamientos se borraron cuando se sintió de nuevo enredada entre sus brazos, y sintió que se desmayaría, pero gracias a la otra tonta criatura brillante eso no seria posible

Flash back

-Toma, Sunako-chan… - el pequeño rubio le ofreció una pastillita de color rosa, muy sospechosa

-¿Qué es esto? – mientras la tomaba y la miraba con curiosidad

-Es una medicina, como es un baile, tendrás que permanecer mucho tiempo al lado de Kyohei, y esto es para que no te desmayes, al menos en un tiempo…

-¡Pero yo no iré…! – y luego, todo se volvió negro…

End Flash Back

Apretó aun mas la mandíbula, pero todos esos sentimientos de venganza se esfumaron cuando sintió que la criatura brillante tomaba su pierna y la doblaba para que quedara a la altura de la cintura.

Tomaría venganza contra todas esas criaturas…

-Relájate… disfruta el momento… - susurro sensualmente el rubio al oído de la pelinegra, que tuvo que contener un grito agudo al sentir el cálido aliento del chico sobre su cuello.

Maldijo su suerte… y maldijo el estúpido vestido…

Flash Back

-Por tu esbelta figura, este vestido te sentara de maravilla, Sunako-chan – El sensual pelirrojo acerco el negro vestido a las manos temblorosas de la chica. Era un vestido de tirantes gruesos con un escote muy pronunciado en forma de 'v' que realzaba sus atributos naturales, llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero tenia aberturas en ambos lados, que llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas, realzando las largas y estilizadas piernas de la chica.

-No me voy a poner esto… - puso el vestido sobre su cama, sin prestarle mayor atención.

-Sunako-chan… - saco una botella blanca, con letras rojas, sobre las cuales se pudo leer claramente 'Cloroformo' – a mi me encantaría ponerte este vestido…

-¡Sal de mi habitación! – Tomo el vestido y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras arrojaba fuera de su cuarto a un muy sonriente Ranmaru

-… ¡Misión cumplida!

End Flash Back

¡Ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente! Habían utilizado el cloroformo para llevarla al baile mientras estaba inconsciente, y casi en cuanto se despertó le pusieron unos taponcitos en la nariz, que prometían absorber y detener, por un largo tiempo, su sangrado nasal.

Kyohei la tomo de la cintura y la ladeo, inclinándose un poco sobre ella, quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros…

-¿Recuerdas que es un beso?

La chica se quedo sin comprender a que se refería, hasta que sintió los suaves labios del chico sobre los suyos

-_un beso solamente es el roce de los labios…_

Y entonces se relajo, era como cuando la tomaba de la mano cuando iba a hacer las compras, cuando la cargaba para alejarla de algún tumulto… un roce, un simple roce…

Flash Back

-¡Ya tenemos lista a Sunako-chan! – Informo alegremente la castaña mientras brincaba de alegría al recordar lo bien que había salido todo su trabajo

-Eso espero… - Contesto molesto Kyohei, desde que había llegado las chicas no dejaban de perseguirlo, pero él se había escabullido diciendo que esperaba a su compañera, y a decir verdad, le molestaba bastante también él hecho de tener que ir vestido con ropa elegante

-Aquí esta, Sunako-san… - la chica rubia se hizo a un lado para dar paso a una un poco atolondrada Sunako, que dejo sin habla al rubio. Iba ligeramente maquillada, el cabello largo suelto y perfectamente cepillado, y ese bendito vestido…

-Kyohei, será mejor que la sujetes bien, aun no se recupera del todo por el Cloroformo… - advirtió el pelirrojo, mientras esperaba una reprimenda por parte de su amigo, pero tal reprimenda jamás llego…

Kyohei había tomado con cuidado a Sunako y la abrazo de la cintura firmemente, para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie

-Ven, Nakahara Sunako… - abrió la puerta del cuarto en el que estaban sus amigos y salió sin prestar mas atención que a la bella chica que tenia entre sus brazos

-¡No te preocupes por los desmayos ni por la sangre! – Noi dio el ultimo aviso, antes de que Kyohei cerrara la puerta, sin estar muy segura si la había escuchado.

End Flash Back

Se incorporaron sin separar los labios el uno del otro, pero muy a pesar del rubio, fue necesario separarse… y se encontró en el rostro de la chica; con la mas bella sonrisa que jamás se hubiera imaginado…

Después de todo… ese baile no era tan estúpido…

Fin

Batalle muchísimo para encontrar el enlace de Yamato Nadeshiko TT así que estoy muy feliz de por fin haberlo conseguido non aunque no comprendo por que es Wallflower (así es ¿no?) yo lo busque por su nombre original, luego por 'perfect evolution girl' o algo así, pero no lo encontraba, no sé como llegue aquí XD

Comencé muy animada este fic, pero al final ya no supe que mas poner nnu lo hubiera seguido hasta la eternidad, pero me temo que no había avanzado mucho uu

El final no me convence mucho, así que espero que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, constructivos y destructivos son bienvenidos nnu


	2. Perdiendo el Control

Perdiendo el Control

"Me hiciste bailar, ahora yo te hare pagar… me humillaste, ahora yo te destruiré por dentro"

NA. Primero, muchas gracias a la gente que apoyo este fic extraño nn Katari-chan y a Akiko Himura que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review TT (y a los que no me dejaron review, también XD) y también agradecerle a Akiko Himura el darme una idea para continuar el fic XD arigato.

Abrió los ojos, pero se encontró con la misma oscuridad que tenia al cerrarlos. Miro a su alrededor y vio todo en completo orden, un orden tétrico, pero orden al fin.

-Buenos días – saludo a sus muñecos, recibiendo silencio como respuesta, mientras se frotaba los ojos, tratando de olvidar el extraño sueño que acababa de tener.

.-.-.

-¡Buenos días a todos! – saludo alegremente el pequeño rubio mientras entraba en la gran sala de la mansión.

-Buenos días Yuki… - respondió sin emoción alguna Takenaga sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-¡Tengo hambre! – Llego gritando Kyohei –Nakahara Sunako ¡Has el desayuno!

La chica apareció justo atrás de él en ese momento, asustándolos a todos

-Buenos días… ya lo preparo…

Y tan silenciosamente como había llegado, se retiro hacia la cocina.

-Si… sigue dando mucho miedo – se quejo el más afectado de los cuatro chicos.

-Pero ya te asustas menos, Yuki – contesto alegremente Kyohei mientras seguía los pasos de la chica, dispuesto a hacerla rabiar.

Tock, tock

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – Yuki se levanto y salió de la sala, dispuesto a abrir

-En pleno sábado, y a esta hora, que falta de educación… - suspiro molesto el moreno, mientras cerraba su libro.

-¡Takenaga-kun! – Llego corriendo la castaña, siendo seguida por un muy asustado Yuki, que había sido quien le había abierto la puerta

-¿Noi-chi? – El moreno se acerco hasta ella, tratando de calmarla - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde esta Kyohei? – pregunto muy alterada la chica, que ni siquiera había saludado correctamente a los tres chicos que la miraban sin entender muy bien.

-¿Qué sucede Noi? – pregunto el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica al mismo tiempo que Yuki hacia lo mismo.

-¡¡Esto es lo que pasa!!

Y al instante, la chica saco su celular y les mostro una foto donde aparecían Kyohei y Sunako besándose…

-….

-¡¡Esta foto ha estado circulando desde ayer por la noche!! ¡¿En que momento paso esto?!

-… ¡Ah! Tal vez fue por eso que Sunako-chan se desmayo anoche… - Fue Yuki quien hizo notar lo obvio

-Pero esta mañana se despertó muy tranquila… - razono Takenaga, mientras recordaba que luego del desmayo de la chica la habían instalado en su habitación, y no habían hablado con ella hasta esa mañana.

-Tal vez piensa que fue un sueño – el pelirrojo fue quien hablo – eso es lo mejor, si se entera es capaz de asesinarnos a todos…

Los tres chicos rieron nerviosamente, ya que por dentro no les era muy difícil imaginarse a la chica con expresión diabólica sobre sus cuerpos cruelmente mutilados.

-¡Eso no es lo importante! – estallo la castaña, que fue mirada sin comprender por sus amigos -¡Esta fotografía no es un fotomontaje! ¡Es real! ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Sunako-chan la mire! ¡¿Y que aremos entonces?!

Los cuatro se llevaron la mano al mentón, tratando de pensar en algo, pero…

-¡¡Sal de la cocina!!

Y al instante Kyohei salió literalmente arrojado de la cocina, seguido del sonido de unos trastes al estrellarse contra el suelo… Por el susto, Noi dejo caer su celular… y el sonido del celular al caer, atrajo la atención de Kyohei… y en un movimiento rápido tomo el celular y lo vio…

-… - Kyohei estaba pálido…

-¡¡Me la debes!!

Y de la nada, apareció Sunako en su forma normal y ataco a Kyohei en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, mandando a volar el celular.

-¿Qué es esto? – al instante el aparatito en el aire capto su atención, atrapándolo en su forma chibi.

-…

Un ruiseñor, que seguramente no estaba enterado de la situación, se puso a cantar en una ventana, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por los seis chicos en la sala; uno por inconsciente, cuatro por pánico, y la ultima…

-Ten… - se acerco a Noi y deposito el celular en la mano de la chica – Voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno…

.-.-.

-… ¡¡Nakahara Sunako!! – Despertó gritando el rubio, que al instante fue auxiliado por sus amigos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kyohei? Sunako-chan si que te pego duro… - pregunto la chica, mientras palpaba suavemente el bulto que se había formado en la nuca del chico

-Bien… ¿vio la foto?

-Si…

-Y… ¿Cómo reacciono?

-Bastante tranquila… - reconoció el moreno del grupo, pero se vio interrumpido por unos pasos

-Ya esta listo el desayuno…

Para cuando voltearon a ver a la chica, ella ya estaba llevando los platos desde la cocina hasta el comedor.

.-.-.

-Aquí tienes… - fue llevando uno por uno, mientras todos la miraban sentados en el comedor.

-También hice uno para ti – le dio un plato a Noi, que lo recibió nerviosa

-No tenias que molestarte Sunako-chan…

-No hay problema…

-Ten… - el plato de Kyohei fue el ultimo, pero el silencio era demasiado, la tensión se respiraba en el aire.

-Ven… - Kyohei se levanto, dejando su plato en la mesa, mientras tomaba a Sunako, que ya había tomado su forma normal, del brazo y la arrastraba fuera del comedor, bajo la mirada atenta de los demás chicos.

Una vez fuera, Kyohei la tomo de los hombros y bajo la mirada, sin recibir ninguna protesta por parte de la chica.

-Sé que estás molesta… yo también lo estoy… eso aunque no lo quieras, es parte de _nuestra intimidad_ e independientemente de lo que haya pasado, no estuvo bien que nos fotografiaran…

La pelinegra abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo palabra, y para su suerte, el chico seguía con la mirada baja, evitándole así, un seguro sangrado nasal.

-Pero si esperas que me disculpe por haberte besado… no lo hare…

En ese momento levanto la mirada y se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica… sintiendo su respiración sobre su rostro…

-No me arrepiento de haberte besado en el baile, por que es algo que quise hacer… y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo… lo haría…

Al terminar Sunako se volvió a su forma chibi y se desplomo mientras Kyohei la veía enternecido.

-Bueno, nos vemos en el comedor – el rubio se dio media vuelta mientras la chica se incorporaba lentamente y limpiaba con la manga de su camisa el hilito de sangre que salía de su nariz, y a pesar de ello, tenia una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-El laxante en tu comida será suficiente para quitarte esa sonrisa…

Fin (XD)

Por eso Sunako sirvió por platos individuales, para que no tomaran de la comida que tenia laxante XD

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la segunda y ultima parte del one-shot que se convirtió en fic XD ya es la segunda vez que me pasa, pero estoy muy contenta con ello nn espero que me dejéis un review y me sigáis leyendo nn

Sayo.


	3. Consecuencia

Consecuencia

"Porque toda acción cometida, tiene su consecuencia"

¿Cuántos pasos abría dado? Ya había perdido la cuenta, y el deseo de regresar para contarlos de nuevo era demasiado… pero ya era la tercera vez que lo hacia, y seguramente el paciente notaria el excesivo retardo.

Paciente… Estúpida criatura brillante…

Flash Back

-¡Sunako-chan! ¡Tienes que hacerte responsable! – Reprendía la castaña entre molesta y encantada, ya que secretamente, según Sunako, disfrutaba torturándola.

-Pero… - Intentaba defenderse de las acusaciones, pero en su estado chibi y con cuatro criaturas brillantes sobre ella, era algo en verdad imposible.

-¡Nada de peros! Tú le haz hecho eso a Kyohei, así que es tu deber cuidarlo…

-El pobre tiene toda la noche encerrado en el baño, así que mañana estará cansado y sin energía, y debes cuidarlo mientras tanto… - apoyo el pelirrojo, detallando la 'delicada' situación de su rubio amigo.

-Sunako-chan, él fue víctima como tú, no puedes culparlo – trataba de convencerla sutilmente el pequeño rubio, sin éxito alguno.

-Yo no me hare cargo de la criatura brillante – Se cruzo de brazos y se dio vuelta, dispuesta a ignorar, por seguridad propia, los argumentos de las criaturas brillantes.

-Bueno, pero mañana nosotros iremos al parque de diversiones, como Kyohei no puede ir, lo dejaremos solo contigo, si algo malo le pasa, caerá sobre tu responsabilidad.

-… - solo giro el rostro ensombrecido por la maldad que corría por sus venas mientras se imaginaba riendo macabramente sobre una pila de hermosos cadáveres… pero sus futuros escalones la estaban ignorando olímpicamente.

-Bueno – Noi junto sus manos mientras ladeaba la cabeza en forma graciosa – el quedarnos aquí despiertos no resolverá el problema de Kyohei… - se vio interrumpida por un desagradable sonido proveniente del baño, pero continuo tratando de ignorarlo – así que ya es hora de que nos retiremos a descansar.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte Noi-chan? – consultó el pequeño rubio, recordando que ya no eran horas de que una joven anduviera sola por la calle.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Yuki-kun! – Gritó escandalizada la castaña – Takenaga-kun me llevara a casa – y sin darle oportunidad alguna al mencionado se prendió de su brazo, a lo que este solo pudo suspirar resignado y encaminarse a la salida - ¡Nos vemos!

-Bueno, nosotros también nos iremos a descansar… buenas noches Sunako-chan.

End Flash Back

-_Esas malditas criaturas… se han marchado al amanecer…_

Miró el estofado entre sus manos, ya había perdido un poco de su calor original, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo… pero aun se preguntaba cómo es que no había envenenado la comida de una buena vez y así terminar con su tormento.

-_Las criaturas brillantes me han regalado esta oportunidad, la oportunidad perfecta para asesinarlo… _- se encamino nuevamente hacia la habitación del rubio mientras sonreía macabramente… pero justo cuando puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta un pensamiento nuevo la asalto – _Pero, ¿y si se trata de una trampa? ¡Tendría sentido, me han entregado esta oportunidad en bandeja de plata! ¡No puede ser tan sencillo!_

Paso saliva pesadamente y abrió la puerta finalmente, solo para ser golpeada en la cara por un rayo de luz que la dejó ciega por unos instantes.

-Te has tardado…

Vio como la criatura brillante abrió lentamente los ojos, el brillo fue intenso… su cuerpo semidesnudo enredado entre las sabanas blancas seria la receta perfecta para un sangrado descomunal… y para morir desangrada… pero no esta vez

-_Estoy sola con la criatura brillante… si me desmayo ahora no solo abre perdido la oportunidad perfecta… sino que se la brindare a él…_

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro mantenerse consiente, y en su forma normal, se acerco arrastrando los pies hacia la cama donde reposaba el rubio.

-Oye ¿Qué no piensas dirigirme la palabra? – Se incorporo levemente tratando de verla a la cara mientras se acomodaba para recibir su alimento, porque sentía como si hubiera echado sus intestinos fuera… y no estaba muy errado.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado mientras le acomodaba las almohadas para que pudiera sentarse mejor.

-Oh, gracias…

Miro el atractivo rostro del chico, y sintió la sangre acumularse en su rostro, buscando desesperadamente una salida… pero todo pensamiento de ese tipo se congelo cuando estudio el rostro de la criatura brillante… su piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, sus labios secos, sus ojos aunque bellos, estaban enmarcados por unas ojeras espantosas, su cabello revuelto y opaco… ya no era tan brillante.

-¿Me has escuchado, Nakahara Sunako?

La pelinegra solo atino a levantar la mirada para toparse con los cansados pero molestos ojos del rubio.

-No pienso comer nada hasta que me hables…

-… e envenenado tu comida… si la comes morirás…

-Je… - sonrió de medio lado y tomo el plato de comida que reposaba en el regazo de la chica – no serias capaz de asesinarme… - vio que la chica iba a objetar algo, así que continuo rápidamente – envenenado… no sería tan divertido cuidarme de nuevo ¿No es así?

La pelinegra lo vio comer en silencio, admirando su rostro bello… con esas pequeñas imperfecciones que lo hacían ver aun más hermoso y brillante… pero de una manera tan distinta de la que jamás se había puesto a analizar.

-Oye…

-¿eh?

El chico dejo de lado el plato y bajo la mirada, atrayendo la atención de la chica.

-sé que estabas molesta por lo que paso… pero yo ya te había explicado las cosas… - giro su rostro, buscando encontrar la mirada violeta de la chica – ellos no entienden nuestra definición de un beso…

-¿Un beso? – desvió la mirada de los ojos rubíes del chico hacia sus labios… y aunque ella no se percato de su propia acción, el rubio si lo hizo.

Sintió la cálida mano del hombre sobre su mejilla ejerciendo un poco de presión para que se acercara hacia él… y así lo hizo, y cuando sintió los labios suaves y tibios sobre los propios suyos, se olvido por un momento en lo brillante que era ese hombre, en que la casa estaba completamente sola, en que los dos estaban sobre una enorme cama… nada tenía importancia más que la extraña pero agradable sensación en su estomago, que se expandía a todo su cuerpo, que sabía que estaba naciendo desde sus labios…

.-.-.

-¡Ya regresamos Sunako-chan!

-¿Cómo siguió Kyo…?

Los tres chicos y la chica se quedaron sin habla ante el espectáculo que estaban presenciando… una sonrojada pelinegra yacía "dormida" en medio de su enorme cama, mientras era atendida por un "abnegado" rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió? Creí que Sunako-chan debía cuidar de Kyohei-kun… - consulto curiosa la castaña, mientras miraba la extraña escena, y más extraña se volvió cuando el aludido le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Supongo que Nakahara Sunako, también se cansa de vez en cuando…

Los escucho seguir hablando, comentando el extraño acontecimiento… y los dejo hablar, no tenían porque saber cómo fue que cualquier rastro de su enfermedad fue borrada… como después del tierno roce de sus labios con los de la chica en cama, la misma se había desmayado suavemente entre sus brazos, mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre corría desde su nariz. No tenían que saberlo, ese era su premio personal por el martirio sufrido la noche anterior… y era la consecuencia de los actos de la pelinegro… pero como lo había mencionado antes… no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho… y volvería a hacerlo si se diera la oportunidad.

Fin

Sunako hizo cosas malas, y pago por ello... un agradecimiento a quienes dejaron sus review en los dos capitulos anteriores, y si lo hicieran en este de nuevo, harian a su servidora muy feliz :)


End file.
